Fushigi Onna
by Hotaru
Summary: One of my first gundam fics, it's kinda jumpy. Heero finds a girl with mysterious origins....2x5.....
1. Fushigi Onna

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1

A dark figure ran down a long damp alley, being followed by several soldiers. The person looked up and saw a fire escape. They jumped onto it and ran up ten flights of stairs to the roof of a large building. "She's on the roof!" The person ran to the edge of the building and looked down. "Hold it right there! Hands where I can see them!" an officer shouted. Two arms rose in the air and the person turned around.

An officer approached the person slowly. "See ya." The dark figure leaped off the side of the building. Several officers started running back down the stairs to try and capture them.

A young boy looked up and saw someone's body falling from the top of a building. "Kuso!" he said, running to the presumed landing point. He caught the body and dropped to one knee. Pain tore through his shoulders and arms. Quickly, he got up and ran toward a small house hidden in the trees. When he was safely inside, he put the person on the couch.

There was a loud banging on the door. "Hey, Heero! Open up, it's me!" a voice yelled. The boy opened the door to another boy with a long braid. "Duo, what is it?" Heero asked, closing the door. Duo flopped onto the couch and stared at the person who was slumped over across from him. "Hey Heero? Who's that?" he asked. Heero shrugged and sat at his laptop. "I don't know. He was falling from a building and was going to die so I caught him." he said, clacking away.

Carefully, Duo pulled off the person's hood and looked at them. "Hey, Heero. This doesn't look like a guy to me." He said smirking. Heero turned in his chair and glanced over. It was a girl with short black hair which was wet from the rain and sticking to her forehead. "Do you think she was trying to kill herself?" Duo asked, looking at the laptop while Heero searched public profiles. He stopped on a newspaper article.

"Look at this. 'Police officials have found a underground cargo bay holding hundreds of mobile suits and mobile dolls. They said that a young girl between the ages of fifteen and eighteen is responsible for the production of these suits and they also believe she wants to start a war to avenge the death of Treize Khushrenada.'" Heero said, reading a ariticle. Duo peered at a picture of the base. "One little girl responsible for all of this? No way." He said, going back to the couch.

Heero turned off the laptop and walked over to the girl. He nudged her lightly and she stirred awake. "Hey, who are you?" Heero asked. She jumped out of the couch and slammed against a wall, looking around for an exit. Duo stood up and reached for his gun. "Hey now, relax. We're not gonna hurt you, just tell us who you are." He said, resting his hand on the gun. The girl was eyeing the front door. Heero sighed impatiently and walked over to the girl and blocked her way. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"None of your goddamn buisness!" the girl spat trying to get past him. She ran to the front door and pulled on it but it wouldn't open. "Hey, you're not going anywhere, so why don't you just relax and tell us your name." Duo said casually. The girl took off her muddy coat and hung it over a chair. "You don't have to know my name. But you can call me Matsuri." She said, perching on a chair. Heero turned to Duo and said, "Why did you come over?" Duo grinned and replied, "I saw you were holding someone so I came over to investigate." Heero pushed him outside and smirked. "Go home Duo." He said, closing the door.

Heero sat on the couch and glanced at the clock. Midnight already. "Why were you jumping off a building Matsuri?" he asked. She looked reluctant to answer. "Well..they were going to arrest me if I didn't." she replied. Heero sighed again and walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket. "Here. Sleep on the couch if you want." He said tossing it to her. Matsuri eyed it wearily and said, "Sleep here? I can't stay here! They'll find me and kill me." Heero shrugged and closed the door to his room.

TBC

Hotaru


	2. Fushigi Onna 2

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2

The next morning, Heero was getting ready for school. (The war was over and all the Gundam pilots were in the same school.) Matsuri was still sleeping and nearly falling off the couch in the process. He put his gun in the holster on his hip as always, which was hidden under his uniform. Heero turned the small kitchen t.v. on to the news. "We have a new story here, its about a girl who escaped once again from the police. She is known only as Matsuri, and is very dangerous. The police did not tell us any information on why she is wanted, they just want her taken down."

Heero glanced over at the couch where she still slept. He stood up to leave, and grabbed his bag. Matsuri then fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ow.." she mumbled, standing up. She noticed Heero and pulled the blanket over her body. "Hey! You perv!" she said, clutching the blanket tightly. Heero sighed and walked outside to school. On the way, he met up with Quatre. "Good morning Heero." Quatre said politly. Heero nodded and continued walking to school. Eventually, everyone met up by the time they arrived at the school. Duo held up a piece of paper with a doofy grin. "Hey guys. Quatre's performing for the school again." He said.

Quatre blushed and turned his head. "It's no big deal." He said shyly. Duo slapped him on the back and said, "Well, once you've done it a million times it's no big deal." Heero's eyes remained on the ground. ~Who is that girl. Can I trust her?~ he thought. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their morning classes. Heero's thoughts remained on Matsuri, although he had a hard test in history. "Mr. Yuy, can you please come here for a moment." The teacher called. Heero stood up and walked down the steps to her desk. "Yes ma'me?" he asked. "Releena is asking for you." The teacher said, pointing outside.

Heero nodded and walked down the long halls to the big mahogony doors. Carefully, he pushed them open. Releena was sitting at a large desk looking over some papers. "Releena?" Heero asked, standing in front of the door. "Oh, Heero. Thank you for coming by. I need to ask you something. Are you interested in going to a fencing bout with me?" Releena said, gesturing for him to sit. "A fencing bout? What for?" he asked, still standing. She smiled and stood up. "It's a long awaited rematch. Dorothy Catalonia and Quatre Rabarba Winner are the two fencers." She said, leaning against her desk.

"Hm. No thanks." Heero said, turning to the door. Releena ran after him but he already closed the door. "Heero." she sighed. Quatre's concert was after lunch, and the former gundam pilots met at the same table everyday. "Hey, Wufei, you seem distant." Duo said, gobbling down some rice. Wufei turned his head slightly as he stared at the field where the students were riding horses. "I'm fine." He muttered. As always, Releena made a royal entrance as she walked over to the table. "Hello everyone, how are you doing?" she asked, sitting next to Heero.

"Are you nervous Quatre?" she asked, unwrapping her lunch. The young Arabian smiled and shook his head. "Not really, although I would feel better if Trowa accepted my offer for him to play with me." He said, glancing over at the tall boy. "I'm not a performer." Trowa said simply. Duo slammed his hand on the table and laughed. "Not true! You just contradicted your past. You were in the circus, performing for people. What's the difference if you play your flute?" he said, picking up a glass of water.

Trowa sighed and looked up at the sky. Grey clouds were moving in quickly. "It looks like rain. Don't you walk home Heero?" Releena asked. Heero nodded and finished off his lunch. "It doesn't matter." He said, standing up to leave. Duo looked around and said, "Hey, do we gotta leave already? I don't like learning!" Releena giggled as everyone headed inside. Releena escorted Quatre down to the stage he would be performing on. Everyone else filed into the huge elegant auditorium.

Heero pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Wufei. "What's this?" he asked, unfolding it. "It's about that girl, Matsuri. I looked online all night but could hardly find anything." Heero replied. Duo snatched the paper and said, "Oi, Heero, is this the same girl that was in your apartment last night?" winking. "Yes Duo, it is and she might be trouble." Heero said, facing forward as Releena walked up to the microphone on the stage. "Good afternoon everyone. Today, one of our students will be performing once again." Releena began.

"His name is familiar to us all, so let me proudly introduce him. Quatre Rabarba Winner!" The students clapped loudly as Quatre walked onto the stage. "I think you should go with him next time." Duo whispered to Trowa. Quatre began playing a sweet melody on his violin. "I don't get it guys. He fences, does the concerts and is an A student. How does he do it?" Duo asked quietly. Heero sighed and thought about Matsuri. She was so mysterious. "He doesn't slack off like you do." Trowa said. "He goes home and does all his work, then he practices. Unlike you who follows girls around trying to look up their skirts." Wufei added with a snicker.

Trowa's eyes focused ahead on Quatre. He was remarkable. Minutes later, the song was finished and Releena walked back onto the stage. "That was absolutly beautiful. Quatre will be in a fencing bout tonight, in the fencing arena, so please do try to make it." she said. Quatre bowed respectivly and walked off the stage with Releena. Everyone else was going back to their classes. Duo made a fairly large explosion in chemistry. "Mr. Maxwell! What on earth were you thinking?!" the teacher yelled. Wufei, who was Duo's lab parter, coughed and dusted off his coat. "Great job Duo." He said. Duo grinned and was pulled into the Releena's office.

"Another explosion Duo? When are you going to learn?" Releena asked, putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Releena, I'll try my hardest not to do it again." He apologized. Releena shook her head and said, "That's what you always say. Alright, you can go home now." Duo nodded and ran out of the room. He found Heero walking home through the woods. "Hey Heero! The woods are dangerous when you're all alone." He said, running to catch up with him. "Hn." Was Heero's reply. They walked out of the woods and into the street where Trowa and Quatre were waiting for a bus.

"Hey guys!" Quatre said waving. Duo grinned and ran over to them. "That was a great concert Quatre." He said, punching the young Arabian on the shoulder. "Thank you, but I could have done much better." He said sheepishly. Heero smirked and turned toward his apartment. "No one noticed." He said reassuringly. Duo stayed with Trowa and Quatre while Heero headed home. ~I can't leave Matsuri all alone again. I shouldn't have left her for school. Dammit.~ Heero unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in quietly. Inside it was pretty dark. "Where is that damn girl?" Heero muttered, slinging his coat over a chair.

He walked into his room and flopped on the bed. ~I wonder if there's any aspirin lying around.~ he thought, rubbing his head slowly. Eventually, he wandered into a dreamless sleep.

Quatre and Trowa were headed toward the Winner mansion from the bus, talking about the fencing match. "Aren't you mad at Dorothy for nearly killing you the last time you fenced together?" Trowa asked as thy walked up the marble steps. Quatre shook his head. "She won, but stuck me in the side in the process. I'm eager to see how she's improved over the years." He said, pushing open the huge doors. "Welcome home Master Quatre. Oh, you've brought a friend home?" Rashid said, bowing respectivly. "Hi Rashid. You know Trowa. Trowa, this is Rashid." Quatre said, walking towards his grand library.

Trowa nodded and followed Quatre. "I've been practicing as much as I can. Miss Releena told the whole school about the bout tonight and I wouldn't want to dissapoint everyone." Quatre said, picking up a fencing sword. He offered one to the tall European boy, who shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not a sports person." He said. Quatre nodded and began practicing as he always did. Trowa eyed the hundreds if not thousands of books that lined the walls. There was a knock on the door and Rashid entered. "Master Quatre, you have a guest." He said, opening the door, reavealing a teenage girl with long blond hair.

"Dorothy?!" Quatre exclaimed. Dorothy entered the room and marveled at all the books. "Hello Quatre. It's been a long time hasn't it?" she said resting against a leather couch. Trowa looked back and forth as the two began talking. "I haven't seen you in school lately. Where did you dissapear to?" Quatre asked, putting away his sword. "I've been with Miss Releena, helping her in my spare time. But of course, I've been awaiting tonight, practicing each day hoping I'll still be able to defeat you again." Dorothy said snootily. Trowa balled his hands into fists. "Don't be so cocky. Quatre will beat you this time." He said defensivly.

Dorothy's snake glare turned to Trowa. "We'll see." She hissed, pivoting on her foot and leaving the room in a huff. Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. "How does she know that I live here?" he moaned. Trowa glanced at his watch. "She's been working with Releena. She probably had access to student information." He said, standing up. Quatre twisted his mouth and pondered the thought. "Sorry Quatre, but I need to get going." Trowa said, walking toward the door. Quatre ran after him and walked him to the door. "Good luck tonight." Trowa said walking down to the street. "Thanks." Quatre sighed.

Duo was stalking some girls from school when he noticed Wufei by the lake. He looked from the girls to Wufei, trying to decide which to go after. "Oi, Wufei. What are you doing?" he said, running after the Chinese boy. "Duo?" he asked, turning around. Duo grinned and swung his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Not chasing after girls today? What's the occasion?" Wufei asked sarcastically. Duo grinned. "I saw you." He said, nuzzling Wufei's neck with his nose. A few minutes later, they arrived at the fork where they went their separate ways. "Are you going to the fencing match tonight?" Duo asked, kicking a stone. Wufei shrugged. "Maybe, why?" he asked. "I was probably gonna go so I thought that if you were too we could meet up or something." Duo replied, grinning.

._-_._-_._-_.

A door creaked open, and Heero shot awake. His eyes remained closed however. There were foot steps, some one was walking in his room. Carefully, his hand drifted to his gun. The floor boards creaked and someone cocked a gun. Heero flipped backwards off the bed and pointed his gun straight ahead. Matsuri stood there, wide eyed with a glass of water in one hand and two pills in the other. "What are you doing?" Heero asked, keeping his gun pointed. Matsuri showed her hands to him and said, "I thought you had a head ache so I was giving you some aspirin." Heero sighed and put his gun back. She put the water and pills on the table.

"You never did tell me your name." She said, fixing her hair. Heero walked around his bed and picked up the glass and the pills. "Heero." He said, before swallowing the pills with a gulp of water. Matsuri grinned. "Heero? As in, a saviour? A man distinguished for exceptional courage or bold enterprise?" she said, taking the word 'hero' out of the dictionary. Heero wrinked his brow and walked out of the room. "I'm going..out. You're going to stay here." He said, pulling his coat on. There was a knock on the door. "Heero, it's me." Releena said through the door. Heero pulled it open. "Hey Releena." He said. He turned to Matsuri and said, "You stay here and don't touch anything." The young girl frowned as he locked the door.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Releena said as they walked down towards her pink limosine. Heero looked over to her and said, "I wouldn't want to dissapoint you." She giggled and got into the limo. "I wouldn't really be dissapointed, I'd just have to get another date." She said as they began to drive off. Heero's eye twitched. "I'm sure Quatre will be happy you came as well." she said, trying to make conversation. Heero's gaze stayed out the window as he watched the trees and houses fly by. "We shall be arriving shortly Miss Releena." Pagan said, stopping at a red light. "The war's over Heero. You can stop being the perfect soldier and start being a normal teenager." Relena said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know it is. This is how I want to live my life. Do you have a problem with that?" Heero said, whipping his head forward. Releena sighed and shook her head 'no', They arrived at the fencing arena a short while later. The other former gundam pilots were waiting outside, except for Quatre. 'Hey! Heero! There you are!" Duo shouted waving his arms wildly, trying to get their attention even though Heero and Releena were only a few feet away. "Hi everyone. I'm glad you all came." Releena said smiling. Trowa nodded, as did Wufei. Duo grinned like a madman. "Let's go in." Releena said, walking past the guards at the door.

"Do we get box seats?" Duo asked, as he swung his arm around Wufei's shoulder. "We get to sit in front if that's what you're asking." Releena said, walking down to their seats. Quatre stood behind the curtains (yes curtains!) waiting for everyone to go inside. He had his fencing uniform on, except for the helmet. Dorothy appeared behind him. "Hello Quatre. How are you feeling?" she murmured, lacing her hands into Quatre's hair. "Dorothy. Stop that." He said, swatting her away. "Hey you two! We're letting everyone in now so be ready when your names are called." Someone said, running over to them.

"Thanks." Quatre said, feeling nervous again. Heero peered at the doors and hundreds of students, mostly girls, piled in. ~They're all in love with Quatre. They're always trying to hang all over him. Poor guy.~ he thought, turning his gaze to Duo and Wufei. Only a few days ago, Wufei accepted Duo's love and ever since then.that braided baka's been hanging all over 'his dragon'. Releena had to go on stage to give her opening speech as usual. She winked at Heero before she walked on stage. "Good evening everyone. This bout has been brewing for a long time, and tonight is the night!" she began.

The crowd roared. "But before I begin, with the person with a green 1984 honda licence plate E6G7YN please come forward. Your lights are on." Duo said with a snicker. Everyone glanced at him with a strange look. "American joke. At every big event some stupid person always leaves their lights on and they gotta announce it." he explained. "Now, without further adeu I proudly introduce you to, Quatre Rabarba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia!!" Releena said clapping her hands. The two walked on stage from behind the maroon curtains. Dorothy stalked on stage proudly, waving to the audience while Quatre simply walked like a normal person would.

Releena hopped off stage and the bout began. Dorothy charged at Quatre swinging wildly. "I won't lose to you again." Quatre said, blocking her attacks easily. "Yes you will Quatre Winner! I wish I could have fought you when your father died, that way I could know what you're like when you get angry." Dorothy hissed. Quatre felt the rage inside of him boiling up. "Yes, you're angry now aren't you? Come and get me!" she said, temping him, by leaving an opening. Quatre's breaths were short and ragged as he swung desperatly trying to get past her sword and strike her chest.

Duo whisted and said, "She's after Quatre's blood. What the hell's wrong with her?" Everyone leaned forward as the bout continued, each swing using more force than the last. "What's the matter Quatre? Why are you crying? Afraid you'll lose?" Dorothy taunted. Trowa gripped the arms of his chair tightly. ~You can do it Quatre. Show mercy to only those who deserve it!~ he thought. Quatre smiled as the tears rolled down his face. The audience was cheering loudly and nearly falling out of their seats. "I have to tell you something Miss Catalonia." Quatre said, still swinging and blocking each attack.

"Oh? And what's that? Do you give up? Do you realize that I am superior?" she said nastily. Quatre laughed quietly. "No. You, Miss Catalonia are an evil, kniving, deviant bitch!!" he shouted, thrusting his sword forward. The arena erupted with cheers. The G-boys and Releena stood up in their chairs clapping wildly as Dorothy dropped her sword in shock. "Ladies and gentleman! The winner is Quatre!!!" The young Arabian smiled and watched the light flicker off the tip of his sword which was resing right on Dorothy's heart. Duo ran on stage and glomped him. "That was so cool Quatre!!" he shouted, lifting the young boy onto his shoulder.

Camera's flashed and the rest of Quatre's friends ran/walked on stage. "That was so amazing!" Releena said, kissing his cheek lightly. Heero smiled slightly. Wufei stared down at Dorothy who was on the floor crying. "Weak woman." He muttered. Trowa smirked.

Heero managed to slip out while everyone was congratulating Quatre. Matsuri shouldn't be left alone any longer then it was necessary. "Sorry Releena." Heero sighed as he walked home. The night was bitterly cold for fall. Heero felt the goosebumps rise on his arms and legs as sharp winds blew. It was a long walk from the arena to his apartment but he needed to get home. His headache remained despite the aspirin he took earlier. "Hey there stranger. Want a lift?" someone called from the road. Heero turned his head and peered through the darkness. "Releena? What are you doing?" he asked, walking over to the car.

"I was looking for you. Why did you leave so quickly?" she asked, opening the door. Heero got in and shivered. "I have a headache." He said simply. Releena nodded and stopped the car infront of his house. "Thanks for the ride." Heero said, stepping out of the car. "Thanks for coming." Releena said as Heero ran into his apartment. Matsuri sat by the window waiting for Heero to come home. She glared angrily as Releena drove away. Before Heero opened the door, she hopped on the couch and pretended she was asleep. Heero glanced at the girl sleeping on his couch, as he walked into his room to get changed.

Matsuri opened one eye then the other. She grinned devilishly and crept over to Heero's door. In the room, Heero placed his gun on the table next to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Matsuri smiled even wider as Heero slid his shirt off revealing his smooth muscled upper body. "What do you want?" he said. She jumped and stood up. "I..um..did you have a good time?" she stuttered. Heero smirked and pulled on his green tank top. "I guess so. When are you leaving?" he replied, slipping his pants off. The girl's eyes sparkled as she got a glimpse of Heero's boxers. He pulled on a pair of cotton pants and walked to his laptop. "I'll leave when you tell me to." She said, following him. "Leave." Heero instructed.

._-_._-_._-_.

There was a party being held at the Winner mansion to celebrate Quatre's victory. Dorothy was invited but she wasn't there. "You took her down man! How does it feel?" Duo said, gulping down some wine. Wufei shook his head as his koi reached for another glass. "I feel bad for her. She was crying when it was over." Quatre said sadly. "Don't feel bad for her! I could only hear a couple of the things she was saying to you but they weren't nice." The American said, sipping at the wine. Trowa nodded and patted his young friend on the back. "Don't have regrets Quatre. They might be your worst enemy some day." he said quietly.

Releena smiled slightly. "I wish Heero had come. He wasn't feeling too good though. I suppose it was a good idea for him to go straight home." She said apologetically to Quatre. The young Arabian smiled and glanced at the large grandfather clock in the hall. Nearly ten. "Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Releena suggested as the music played louder and more and more people were coming in. Everyone agreed and they headed out to the back patio. Quatre leaned on the railing and tilted his head back. "Tell me Releena, who's the best and worst student in the school." Duo said, leaning on Wufei's shoulder. "Well, I believe that Quatre is by far the best. His academics are outstanding, and so is his fencing. And the worst student? I'd have to say that would be you Duo." Releena said giggling.

"Hey! I try my best." Duo said sadly. Wufei wrapped his arm around him and shook his head. "No you don't. You can try studying every now and then. Maybe doing homework would help too." he suggested. Everyone laughed and decided to go back inside. There was someone waiting for them. "D-D-Dorothy?" Quatre said shocked. She looked angry as she glared forward. Trowa stepped forward as to defend Quatre. (aww!) "What are you doing here?" Releena asked. "I was invited wasn't I?" was the twig-browed girl's response. Wufei, who didn't like Dorothy all that much growled. Quatre nodded and tried his best to ignore Dorothy the rest of the night.

Wufei dragged Duo to the black car that was going to take them home. "Thanks for coming guys." Quatre said, waving. Wufei nodded and the car drove off. "Congratulations once again. See you in school tomorrow." Releena said as she was driven home in her pink limousine. Dorothy had left earlier, and Trowa was the only one left. The two walked inside and sat in the living room. "I'm sooo tired." Quatre moaned, rubbing his eyes. Trowa smirked. "Then you should get to sleep. Have a nice night." He said, standing up to leave. Quatre smiled and headed towards his room. "Oh my God!!" Trowa bolted up the stairs hearing Quatre's scream. He was at his bedroom door, staring at the torn sheets, ripped up pillows and torn down curtains.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Matsuri watched sleepily from the couch as Heero clacked away at his laptop. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that?" she asked. Heero turned his head towards her. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he retorted. Matsuri frowned and walked over to him. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked, leaning on his shoulders. Heero sighed deeply. "Nothing that would interest you." He replied simply. Matsuri rested her chin on his head and took in a deep breath. "Your hair smells nice." She sighed happily. Heero tried to shake her off. "It's a different smell to me. I'm used to oil and grease, not moon berries or something." She said.

"Oil and grease? What do you do that makes you be around oil and grease?" Heero asked, remembering the article about the girl who built her own mobile suits and dolls. He pulled out the paper and shoved it in her face. "Is this you? Tell me now!" he demanded. Matsuri fell to the floor and flinched. "Well, is it?!" Heero shouted. Matsuri eyed the front door which was locked tightly. She'd never make it. "..yes." she said finally. Heero whipped his gun out. "You want to avenge Treize's death by doing what?" he asked calmly. Matsuri stared into those Prussian blue eyes. "By killing all the Gundam pilots." She said evilly. "You wouldn't happen to know any would you?" she asked, standing up.

Heero shook his head and put his gun down. "Why do you have a gun Heero? If you are a normal boy, you wouldn't need one." She asked, sitting on the couch again. Heero sighed and flopped across from her. "Mind your own business." He muttered. They sat there staring at each other for hours until they fell asleep.

TBC 

Hotaru


	3. Fushigi Onna 3

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3

The next day at lunch, Duo looked like he was hit by a truck. "You shouldn't have gotten so drunk baka." Wufei said, nudging the American with his elbow. "Well..Quatre shouldn't have done so well, then I wouldn't have a reason to celebrate." He said groggily. Heero shook his head and stared at the landscape. "Heero? What's the matter buddy?" Duo said, chugging some coffee. "What? Oh, nothing." Heero said quickly. Releena peered at him. "You seem distant today Heero, is anything wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his. Duo smirked and jeered. "Woo Hee-chan, Releena's making the moves." He said. Wufei kicked him under the table.

"I'm fine, just fine." Heero said, pulling out of Releena's grasp. "I haven't heard from my brother in awhile, I hope he's okay." Releena said, giving up on Heero. Quatre turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry Miss Releena, I'm sure he's okay." He said. Trowa nodded and glared behind Releena. "What's the matter Trowa?" she asked, turning around slowly. "Hello." A familiar voice hissed. Wufei clenched his fists. "Go away Dorothy." He sneered. She handed a light pink envelope to Quatre and walked away. "God I hate that bitch." Wufei spat.

Releena gasped at his harsh words. "Watch what you say." She said sternly. Duo nudged Wufei in the side and grinned. "Yeah Fei-chan, Releena'll kick you out." He said quietly. Releena smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. Quatre stared at the envelope in his hands as if it were burning. "Aren't you going to open it?" Trowa asked. The young Arabian shook his head and slipped the envelope in his pocket. "Not right now." He said quietly sipping his tea. "So Heero, any news about that girl?" Wufei asked suddenly.

Heero turned his head slightly and nodded. "Yeah. You're number one on her list of people to kill." He said. Duo's eyes widened, as did Wufei's. "Nani? Not my Fei-chan!" Duo said, throwing his arms around Wufei protectivly. "What are you talking about Heero? Who is this girl?" Releena asked dumbfounded. The bell rang and Heero stood up quickly. "I'll let you guys know later. Make some excuse for Releena." He whispered before running inside. Quatre sighed and looked around. "Duo..let go of me. No one is going to kill me." Wufei said, trying to pry himself out of Duo's grip. "Okay okay! Just be careful." Duo said finally releasing him.

Through the rest of the day, Duo watched Wufei, and everyone else in the school for that matter, closely. Heero walked down the dirt road leading home quickly. ~Matsuri..what if she finds out about me..and the other pilots.~ he thought staring at the floor. Something caught his attention. Wufei was leaning on a water fountain waiting for someone. A girl walked over and started drinking from it. All of a sudden a shot was fired at the fountain and the girl froze. "Hands where I can see them!" someone shouted. Wufei rolled his eyes and put his hand to his head. Duo stepped out from behind a bush with his gun aimed.

"Back away from my Fei-chan and you don't get hurt." He said forcefully. Heero couldn't help but laugh. Within seconds, Wufei had apologized to the girl and was dragging Duo away by his braid. "I'm on to you!" Duo shouted to the girl. Heero walked over to them. "Are you crazy?" Wufei hissed when they were far enough away from everyone. "She might have tried to kill you! I was only tryin' to protect you." Duo said sweetly. "You can't go waving your gun around in public or else people are going to get suspicious." Wufei said, leaning on a tree.

"Nice going Duo." Heero said, stepping into their view. "Oi Heero! Tell him I did the right thing." Duo said pleadingly. Heero smirked. "Duo, you're an idiot." He said bluntly. Wufei snickered and Duo stomped away. "So what's this about the girl wanting to kill me?" Wufei asked. Heero sighed and adjusted his bag. "She said she wants to kill all the Gundam pilots, and I think she wants to avenge Treize's death, probably by killing his killer." He said. Wufei shook his head. "Does she know?" Wufei asked. Heero shook his head 'no'. "I gotta get going. I'll let you know anything else I find. Let the others know okay?" he said. Wufei nodded and they both headed home.

When Heero reached his apartment he heard the light clacking of his laptop keys. "Shit." He cursed lightly, opening the door. Matsuri jumped out of the chair and into the kitchen. "Welcome home Heero." She said, looking in his cabinets. "You've seemed to calm down." Heero said, tossing his gray coat onto a chair. Matsuri nodded and poured him a glass of juice. "Here, have this." She said, handing it to him. Heero took it and before thinking gulped it down. "Gomen Heero-kun." She whispered. "Sorry..wh.?" Heero moaned, falling to the floor.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Quatre held the light pink envelope in his hands shakily. "Knowing Dorothy, it might explode when I open it." he said to himself sarcastically. A few girls from school walked by him smiling. "Hi Quatre." One of them said blushing slightly. He smiled back and looked down at the envelope. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. On a piece of paper the same color as the envelope was a short message. "Dear Quatre, meet me in the fencing arena tonight at eight." He read it over again. ~Tonight at eight? Does she want a rematch?~ he thought, folding the paper up again.

Trowa was waiting on the bus stop when he saw Quatre running toward him. "Hey Trowa!" he called, waving. Trowa smiled slightly. "Hi." He said. Quatre took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Doesn't the bus usually come early?" he asked. Trowa nodded and looked at his watch. "I guess it's going to be late." He said lightly. ~Should I tell him about the letter?~ Quatre thought to himself. Slowly a bus approached them. "I'll see you tomorrow Quatre." Trowa said before boarding the bus. The Arabian nodded and smiled.

Duo walked with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why don't you understand? I just want to protect my little dragon." He said turning to Wufei who was walking beside him. "Only those who are weak need to be protected." His koi replied. Duo shook his head and stared ahead. "I guess that Matsuri can't find out that you killed Treize, unless Heero tells her..but he wouldn't do that." He said after awhile. Wufei smirked and said, "Maybe he would. I've seen the way he looks at you Duo. It'd be a lot easier if I wasn't around." Duo grinned and wrapped his arms around the other boys shoulders."Aww. I'd never let him do that." He said, resting his head on Wufei's shoulder.

"I know." Wufei said, resting his head on Duo's shoulder. (Kodak moment ^_^) They walked together through the park and the woods not going anywhere in specific. "So, Heero looks at me eh?" Duo asked. Wufei smirked. "No baka. He looks at Releena most of the time. The rest of the time he stares into space." He replied gently. The sun was setting and large dark clouds were entering from the west. "We should get home before it rains Shinigami." Wufei said, staring upward. Duo smiled and nodded. "Okay little dragon." He said, turning to go home. Wufei smiled and headed the opposite way.

Heero strained to open his eyes. He coughed lightly and his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Matsuri was sitting at the laptop. "M..Matsuri..what did you give to me?" Heero said coughing some more. The girl turned and smiled wickedly. "Oh Heero. You're awake. That's good. So tell me, why did you lie?!" she asked yelling slightly. The Japanese boy pulled himself up so he was resting on the wall. "Lie about what?" he asked, shaking his head. "Well, you said you didn't know any Gundam pilots." She replied. Heero's eyes widened as he saw a disk in the laptop that contained all the Gundam information he had.

"Oh, yeah. I found this disk attached to your leg. Very clever but also very stupid." She said, noticing him eyeing the disk. "Now, I have pictures and names of the gundam pilots. One of them is Heero Yuy. And your first name is Heero." Matsuri said, walking over to him. ~Dammit. Duo, why can't you ever come when I need you?~ Heero thought worridly. "Tell me who they are!" Matsuri shouted, hitting Heero hard in the face with a gun. Heero hissed in pain. "What makes you think I know them personally?" he asked, wincing in pain. Matsuri grinned and cupped Heero's chin in her hands. "Omae o korosu." She whispered.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Quatre prepared to go and meet Dorothy. "Master Quatre, dinner is waiting on the table." Rashid said through Quatre's door. "Thanks. I'll be there in a minute." Quatre replied, turning back to the mirror. ~She just wants to talk to me probably. I should let someone know where I am just in case.~ he thought worridly, picking up the phone. It rang a few times before someone answered. "Hello?" a voice said. Quatre smiled. "Hi Trowa, it's me, Quatre. I read the letter from Dorothy...yeah. She wants to meet me at the fencing arena tonight at eight..no..I'm not that worried, but I wanted to have someone know in case anything happens." He said. The grand father clock in his room read seven o'clock.

"Yeah. I will, thanks Trowa. Bye." He said, hanging up the phone. Quickly, Quatre rushed down the stairs into the dining room. "Do you have any plans for the evening?" Rashid asked, handing Quatre a glass of wine. "Um..I'm just going to hang out at Trowa's for awhile. I won't be back too late." He replied. Rashid nodded and walked away. Once he was done, Quatre hurried outside. "I better take the bus." He said to himself. A few minutes later, one came. Throughout the bus ride, Quatre squirmed in his chair. ~Dorothy.what could you want with me? I know she's always flirting but I've made it clear I don't like her..~ he thought nervously.

He hopped off the bus and headed to the fencing arena. Inside, it was lit up, but no one was there. "Dorothy? Hello?!" Quatre shouted, looking around. There wasn't anyone there. Just an eerie silence. He wandered to behind the curtains where it was darker. "H-Hello?" he asked nervously, sensing someone else was hiding in the darkness. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he could see a little bit better. There was a light sound behind Quatre, and as he turned, a needle pricked his neck. "D..Dorothy." he moaned, falling to the floor.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero growled as Matsuri went back to the laptop, showing Heero a picture of himself and some mobile suits. "Why are you with them? Why do you have a gun and WHY do you have information on the Gundam Pilots?!" she said, more calmly. Heero took in a deep breath. "Gun is for protection, during the war mobile suits were everywhere. Someone must have caught a picture and I happened to be in it. And the disk? It was given to me by someone I passed by on the street. A old man told me, 'Guard it with your life, because it is yours now.' I don't know anything more." He said, praying to all the gods that Matsuri would believe him. She stared at the floor blankly.

"Oh Heero.." she sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me." She cried, running over to untie him. She fell onto the floor sobbing loudly. "I just..I thought I had finally found it after all this time. I could destroy the Gundam pilots and finally Treize could rest in peace." Heero felt something tugging at his heart. ~Was this sympathy? If it is, why the hell should I sympathize with her?~ He reached down and pulled Matsuri off the floor. "Don't cry." He said, wiping her eyes. "Stop being nice to me when I don't deserve it." she said, pushing him away. Matsuri walked over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. "Why do you want to avenge Treize's death so much Matsuri?" Heero asked, putting ice on his now swelling face.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Duo slumped into his two room cottage. "Ahg! Such a long day." he sighed, lying on the floor. It was a small simple cottage, a small bedroom, and a slightly larger living room with a kitchen/bath in it. It was lonely but Duo never stayed there too long anyway. Thunder boomed loudly and the lights flickered. "Great. Another storm." He sighed, locking the front door. Storms always made Duo edgy, after all, in horror movies, that's when the killer goes to kill. "I probably should do my homework..but that's so boring." He said to himself, walking to the refrigerator. He rumaged around and pulled out a bag of grapes. "Yum." He said, flopping onto the couch and turning on the tv.

"Nuttin, nuttin, ooh. A soap opera." He said bordly as he channel surfed. "Oh Marco..please don't go." A pretty looking woman on the show said pleadingly. "But Sami…the father of your baby is actually my brothers' fathers' cousins' child, when all along I thought it was mine! How could you?" a man asked, turning from the door. Duo rolled his eyes and popped a grape into his mouth. "But Marco, I love you!" Sami said, rushing to him. Then, the door opened. Duo leaned forward and said, "I bet that's Marco's brothers' fathers' cousin!" Sami gasped and Marco clenched his fists. "Sami! What are you doing here with him?!" the man asked. Duo smirked and continued to watch the show.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Quatre struggled but couldn't open his eyes. He could hear a soft noise, maybe footsteps walking around. "Why can't I open my eyes?" he asked painfully. He felt someone approach him. "Because they are taped shut my dear." A voice said innocently. Quatre could recognize the owner of the voice immediately. "Dorothy! What on earth do you think you're doing?" he shouted, trying to rip the tape off of his eyes, but his arms were chained above his head. "Well, I don't like to lose." She said simply. "You don't like to lose? Everyone loses sometimes, you have to accept that." He said, trying to move his arms. "Don't struggle my dear. I'll let you go eventually." Dorothy said, stroking his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Quatre snapped. An angered Dorothy slapped him hard on the cheek. "You should learn not to yell at me and you can't tell me what to do. Look who's chained on the wall and look who isn't." she said briskly. Quatre growled lightly and sighed. The tape was pulled from his eyes. Dorothy was glaring at him through her ice blue eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" Quatre asked worridly. The room he was in was small and dark. A lamp sat on a desk at the far wall. "Well…first, I'm going to teach you never to defeat me again." Dorothy said, walking toward the desk. ~It's a good thing I told Trowa where I was going…but where am I now?~ Quatre thought worridly.

Trowa hung up the phone and sighed worridly. ~So..Quatre isn't home yet, he left at seven thirty and it's nearly nine..I better go check everything out.~ he thought, picking up his coat. It was raining pretty hard so he grabbed an umbrella as well. The lightning flashed about every thirty seconds, and thunder boomed right after. He stopped on the bus stop and stood under the shelter. "Lousy day." someone behind him said. Trowa turned and nodded. There was someone in a large oversized raincoat leaning against the glass. "Yeah. Getting colder." He said. The person nodded and glanced up at Trowa. "Where are you going? You seem worried." The girl said.

Trowa bit his lip. "I'm visiting a friend." He replied as the large bus pulled up. The bus was empty, except for the driver. "Evening." He said, tipping his hat. Trowa nodded and the girl smiled. "I'm going back home. I was looking for someone here, but I couldn't find them." She said, sitting down. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Someone I knew a long time ago. I miss him is all." She said sadly, removing her hood. ~No..impossible. That can't be..Kathy could it?~ he thought. "K..Kathy?" he stuttered. She looked so different and yet so familiar. Her hair grew a lot longer, she had grown in size and wasn't petite any more. She turned to him slowly. "How did you know my name?" she asked him quizically. "Kathy..it's me..Trowa." he said, smiling slightly.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Wufei sat in a large oversized chair, staring into a wall. He listened to the sounds of the storm. The howling winds, the tree smacking against his window, the thunder, the rain splashing wildly on the roof. He was lonely. He had a house bigger than Duo and Heero's but smaller than Quatre's mansion. He was in a large room with a victorian carpet. In the room was a single leather chair, and a cordless phone. Nothing more, nothing less. He reached down to the floor and picked up the phone, and wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. "Yo. Duo here." Someone said. "Hey..it's me." Wufei said, jumping at the sound of the thunder. "Hey Wu-man. I was just gonna call you. What's up?" Duo asked in his usual, playful manner.

"Nothing." Wufei replied, closing his eyes. Duo always had something to talk about, so he prepared to listen. "Well, I was watching this soap opera, right, and this woman, Sami was with this guy Marco, but then he found out that the child they thought was theirs was actually Marco's fathers' brothers' cousins' child. So then the cousin came in, and his name is Benni, and he and Marco got into a fight and Sami was crying and stuff. Then their child, who was like three years old, came in with a gun and shot Benni. That's where it ended." He explained. Wufei smirked. "Seems like they put a whole lot of thought into that show." He said sarcastically. Duo grinned on the other end.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Matsuri held the ice pack against Heero's cheek. "Please forgive me Heero. I just was jumping to conclusions. I'm so sorry." She whispered, stroking his hair. "It's alright. I forgive you already." He replied, sqeezing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, do you have a head ache again? Here, let me get you some medicine." She said, running into the bathroom. Heero smirked and took the ice pack off his cheek. ~How could she be so sweet and yet so vengeful at the same time?~ he thought, as he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Matsuri was in the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "Honestly Heero, I've never seen so many bandages in my entire life." She exclaimed, returning with the bottle.

"Yeah? I used to get hurt a lot." Heero replied dullyly. She smiled and handed him a glass of water and two pills. "Drink up." She said, sitting next to him on the couch. He gulped down the pills and tilted his head back. "Shouldn't you do your homework?" Matsuri said, lugging his bookbag over. Heero groaned and smacked it away. "You can do it if that is what you so desire." He said, resting on the arm of the couch. "Okay!" Matsuri exclaimed pulling out a book. "Hm..let's see. Japanese homework? Cool, let's try that." She said, taking a pen. "Let's see..tsuin-roumu wa arimasu ka? Hee-chan, translate it!" she said, pointing to him with a pen. "No my room only has one bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He said groggily. She giggled and did the rest of his homework.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Dorothy opened a desk drawer and pulled out a large knife. "Dorothy! Put that knife down..please.." Quatre pleaded as she started walking over to him. She took his hand and extended one of his fingers. "Don't worry my prince. This won't hurt too much." She said, as she sliced the knife over his finger. Quatre hissed in pain as the blood trickled down his finger. Dorothy licked the blood, then put his whole finger in her mouth and sucked his blood. "Quatre..you have the sweetest blood..mm..do you know how much I love you..how much I want you?" she said, wrapping her arm around Quatre's small body. "Please Dorothy..let me go. I'll go out on a date with you if you want..just let me go." He pleaded.

She smiled devilishly and wrapped his finger. "I won't hurt you my sweet prince." She said, as she unbuttoned his shirt. ~Trowa..please help me.~ he pleaded inwardly. Dorothy rubbed Quatre's chest, smiling. "You are so handsome..you're skin is so soft.." she said, resting her head against him. Quatre started to sweat as she moved to his belt. ~Was she going to undress me completely?~ he thought worridly. Dorothy slid the belt from around his waist and tossed it where his shirt and vest were. "I've dreamed of lying with you for so long Quatre. Why won't you love me?" she asled, unbuttoning his pants. "Dorothy..you tried to kill me for one, and now you're undressing me with a knife in your hand!" he said, becoming more nervous as she slid his pants off. All he was wearing now was a pair of cotton boxers.

TBC

Hotaru


	4. Fushigi Onna 4

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By:Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4

On the bus, Trowa and Katherine stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Trowa..I've finally found you.." she said, tears flowing from her eyes. Trowa could hold his back any longer either. "Oh God Kathy.." he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much..I swear I'll never leave you again..I promise. Stay here with me.." he said, tears pouring out of his green eyes. "Trowa.please don't cry. I'll stay here with you. I'll stay." She whispered, holding his head against her heart. The bus driver glanced back at them. "Hey you kids! Where are you getting off?" he called back. Trowa wiped his eyes quickly and said, "At the Cinq Kingdom Memorial School. Did we pass it?"

The driver nodded and pulled the bus to a stop. "Sorry about that. I'd drive you back but it's against my regulations." He said. Trowa nodded and thanked him. Kathy smiled and hopped off the bus. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her hood back on to block the rain. Trowa stared at the floor. "I'm looking for Quatre. He's in trouble and this was the last place he was." He replied. They started walking towards the school. "It's scary here. I'd much rather be in a warm house, reading a book or something." Katherine said, jumping when the lighting flashed. Trowa nearly froze when Kathy clutched his arm. "Don't be afraid now. We'll be safe soon and you can stay with me if you want." Trowa said, enjoying the warmness of her body against his.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Wufei was nearly falling asleep as Duo continued telling about all his 'soaps'. "So, did you do anything other than watch soap opera's today?" he asked tiredly, jumping slightly at the booming thunder. "Nah. I coulda done my homework but it's too lonely." Duo replied. Wufei smirked. "The whole idea about doing homework is being in a quiet environment." He said. Duo snorted on the other end. "Tell me this Fei-chan, how the hell can I concentrate with this damn storm and everything? Every second I hear foot steps and stuff. I think someone's here or something." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Wufei sighed.

"You can come over here if you want. Just promise you won't talk about Sami or Marco or Benni or the child who killed them." He said, smirking. Duo nodded. "Okay! I'll be over soon. And I'll bring some munchies!" he said, before hanging up. Wufei stared into the phone. ~What in God's name are 'munchies'?~ he thought, dropping the phone into it's cradle. Quickly he hopped out of the large chair and went to his room. The canopied bed had black satin sheets with a gold dragon on the front. He threw all the clothes on the floor in a basket, in which he tossed in the laundry room. Then, he went to the kitchen and pulled out two plates and two pairs of porceline chopsticks.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Matsuri watched Heero sleep peacefully. She held the ice to his face, and stroked his head gently. The rain was splattering on the window. The thunder wasn't too loud, but it came often. ~Oh Heero. I really hope you're not a Gundam pilot. I don't know if I could bring myself to kill you.~ she thought. Heero stirred and his hand rose to his face. "Shh, it's alright Heero. I'll take care of you." Matsuri whispered as he sat up. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He shook his head and stood up. "I'm fine. Sorry I fell asleep. I'll get some blankets and you can take my bed." He said. Matsuri shook her head. "No way! It's only ten o'clock. I'm not going to sleep yet." She said.

Heero sat back on the couch. "Do you still want to kill the Gundam pilots?" he asked. She shook her head firmly. "It's my mission. My own mission that I was assigned the day Treize was killed." She said, putting her hands behind her head. Heero eyed her carefully. She looked almost cute in that black tank top and black pants. "Why can't you accept his death and live in peace?" Heero asked. Matsuri turned her head to him. "Because he died in vain. I don't know why I feel so strongly about it but." she said, trailing off. Heero peered at her. "You are afraid aren't you?" he asked. She wriggled her nose as if he hit the target. "Afraid of what? I can kill them no problem!" she said defensivly.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Quatre shivered as a cold wind blew. "Now my dear. What else have I longed to do?" Dorothy said thinking outloud. "I know!" she said, her face lighting up. "I've always wanted to kiss you, right on those soft lips of yours." Quatre shivered again. Dorothy walked over and pulled something from behind her. It was like a sharp, pointed letter opener, about five inches long. Quatre eyed it wearily. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She suggested. "I...Dorothy, please stop this! This is insane!" Quatre shouted. Dorothy's eyes formed tiny slits. "Wrong answer." She said, shoving the mini-dagger into his thigh. He screamed out in pain as the red blood started trickling down his leg.

~Please Trowa.I can't take much more of this.~ he thought as Dorothy picked up a small whip. "This is the only way I can get close to you my dear, sweet Quatre. Now, for each negative word or plea you said, I will lash you with this whip. But, that takes time. So you can rest for now." She said, walking over to the desk. She picked up a recorder and played back the whole conversation. Quatre began to feel weak as the blood practically poured from his leg. There was a red puddle forming on the floor where his toes barely touched. The drip drip drip was irritating him greatly, so he tried to block it out. Tears began to swell in his eyes. ~Isn't anyone worrying about me? Why aren't they here..~

Katherine held onto Trowa's arm tightly as they followed the tire tracks in the mud "I hope your friend will be okay." Kathy said, looking at Trowa's tense expression. "Yeah, so do I." He said, looking at the ground. They were walking for a few minutes when Katherine pointed straight ahead. "They must lead to that house!" she exclaimed. Trowa nodded and they started running toward the old looking house. Trowa pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed at the door. Katherine turned the knob and the door creaked open. The two stepped inside and listened for any noise. They heard a scream. "Shit..that was Quatre!" Trowa said, running to the direction of the scream. There was a door leading to the basement. "Be careful." Kathy whispered as they started their decent.

Then, they saw it. Quatre, chained from the ceiling, with blood trickling down his leg onto the floor, and Dorothy sitting at a desk with weapons as well. Trowa pulled the door open and they charged in. "Don't move or I'll blast your brain out, bitch!" Trowa shouted, pointing his gun straight at Dorothy. She looked shocked and afraid. "Where are the keys to those chains?" Katherine demanded, pointing to Quatre. Dorothy's right eye twitched before she ran to a back door. Trowa fired his gun and she dropped to the ground. Katherine searched the desk, pulled out the keys and ran to help Quatre. Trowa pulled Dorothy over to the desk again. He had only shot her in the leg, but she looked like she was in incredible pain. "You shot me, bastard." She muttered before falling back to the ground unconsciously.

TBC

Hotaru


	5. Fushigi Onna 5

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5

There was several loud knocks at Wufei's door. He jumped out of his chair and ran to open it. Duo stood there, drenched in rain, holding a paper bag that was about to break apart. "Hey!" he said smiling. Wufei stepped out of the way and took the bag. "What is this?" he asked, peering inside. Duo pulled off his coat and shook it off. "It's munchies!" he said, closing the door. Wufei shook his head and walked toward the back of the house. "Hey, where are you going?" Duo asked, following him. "You can't stay in those clothes or else you'll get sick." Wufei replied, opening the door to his laundry room. He took Duo's coat and tossed it in the dryer. "Take off your clothes." He intructed.

Duo grinned devilishly. "Wufei.." he said shyly. "They're wet too, stupid, now hurry up." Wufei said smirking. The American tore all his clothes except his boxers off and Wufei tossed them into the dryer. "I…made some food." Wufei said, blush rising on his cheeks. Duo smiled and wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Aww..fei-chan. You didn't have to cook for me." He said gently kissing Wufei's neck. "I was hungry..I thought you might be too." Wufei said heading toward the kitchen. Duo gaped at the beautiful porceline chopsticks. "Wow..these are pretty.." he breathed, holding them to his eye level. Wufei smirked at sat at the table.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero peered at Matsuri's blue-green eyes. "Don't talk about my mission anymore please. How do you think I feel knowing I'm gonna have to kill five people?" she said. Heero sighed and walked to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten since lunch. "Well, why don't you not kill them? I'm sure they'd be a lot happier, alive and all." He said, pulling out some rice. Matsuri hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. "I told you to stop!" she said angrily. Heero smirked. He was making her mad. "Who assigned this mission to you anyway?" he asked, walking back to the couch. "It doesn't matter! Just--stop!" Matsuri nearly yelled.

"What about you? Why do you have a gun? Why do you have a secret disk with all the information on the gundam pilots? Why do you have so many bandages?" she asked pesteringly. Heero forked (chopsticked?) some rice into his mouth and turned to her. "I already answered those questions." He said simply. Matsuri screamed in aggrivation. "I know a question you won't want to answer. Do you find me...cute at all?" she said smiling. Heero thought for a minute and said, "I guess so." She fell of the couch and screamed again. "Isn't there anything I can do to piss you off?!" she exclaimed. Heero shook his head ad Matsuri jumped at him.

"I bet you're ticklish aren't you!" she exclaimed, grabbing at his socked feet. Heero jumped off the couch and fell to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as she charged at him again. "I'm gonna beat you up." Matsuri said leaping from the couch onto Heero. They both fell to the ground with a loud thud. They both actually laughed. "Give up yet?" Matsuri asked, staring into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. "Give up what? You're not winning." Heero said, staring at her smooth face. "Yeah I am. I..have you down..now." Matsuri said slowly as she inched her face closer to Heero's. "I can push you off anytime." Heero said quietly as she leaned towards him. A large streak of lightning bolted in the sky, the electricity went out and Heero and Matsuri shared a kiss.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Trowa held Quatre's limp body in his arms. "Trowa, what are we going to do?" Katherine asked, looking at Dorothy who was now chained from the ceiling. Trowa shook his head. "I don't know. We have to bandage his leg though. He's lost a lot of blood." He said. Kathy took off her scarf and handed it to him. "Here, use this." She said. Trowa nodded and wrapped Quatre's leg. The young Arabian started to wake. "T..Trowa?" he asked, opening his eyes slowly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Trowa asked, helping him sit up. Kathy smiled when Quatre looked at her oddly. "How did you find me?" he asked. "Trowa saw tire trackes by your school and we followed them all the way here." Kathy said, handing him his clothes.

***

Quatre sighed and pulled his shirt on. "Thanks guys. I was afraid of what she was going to do next." He said as he reached for his pants. "Be careful walking now, you're leg is badly hurt." Trowa said as he and Kathy helped Quatre up. "What about Dorothy?" he asked, turning to the injured girl. "Wufei's house is the closest one here, so we're going to go there. Once we're there, we'll call the police and have her arrested." Trowa said, helping Quatre walk to the door. One of Quatre's arms was wrapped around Katherine's shoulders and his other was wrapped around Trowa's. They walked as fast as they could to Wufei's house, because Trowa gave Quatre his coat and he'd get sick if they took too long.

"Finally. We're here." Trowa said, knocking on the door. A few seconds later Wufei appeared at the door. Hew looked from Quatre to Trowa to Kathy and back at Quatre. "What the hell happened?" he asked, letting them inside. Duo turned and dropped his chopsticks. The fell to the floor with a quiet crash of cracking porceline. Wufei squeezed his eyes closed for a minute before rushing to get bandages and blankets. Duo, who was still only in his boxer shorts, ran to help him. "I'm sorry about your chopsticks. I'll buy you more." He said apologetically. Wufei sighed shakily and handed him a large gray blanket. "Don't worry about it." He said, obviously angry.

Kathy took off her coat and helped Quatre take his off too. "I better call home and let them know I'm okay." Quatre said. Wufei and Duo returned and they helped the injured boy onto the couch. "Duo, go get him the phone, and I'll wrap his leg." Wufei said. Quatre pulled his pants down sheepishly so his wound could be wrapped. "Stop blushing Quatre." Wufei said, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Kathy looked at them confused. "Do you want to put your clothes in the dryer?" Duo asked, returning with the phone. Trowa nodded and he and Kathy followed the American. Once they were in the laundry room, Duo opened a closet.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Trowa said, noticing Duo was pretty much naked. He shook his head and pulled his clothes out of the dryer, which were now warm and dry. "Nah, we were just eating dinner and talking about this soap opera I was watching." He said, turning around so Trowa and Katherine could undress. Kathy started to blush as Trowa pulled his shirt off. She turned to the wall and started to pull her clothes off slowly. "There are some clothes you guys can wear next to you on the table." Duo said, staring at the wall. "Thanks." Kathy said, pulling on a shirt.

"Let me tell you about this soap. This woman, Sami, was in love with Marco and he thought they had a child together. But then, Marco found out that their child was actually his father's brothers' cousins'. So then, this guy came in, and his name was Benni, and he was mad at Sami for being with Marco. Then, his child came in and shot Benni. How stupid is that?" Duo said, turning his head slightly to see if they were done. Apparantly they were because they were standing there, dressed in dry clothes and staring at him. "Here Duo." Trowa said, handing him their clothes.

He tossed them into the dryer and went back inside. "Should we call a ambulence?" Katherine asked looking down at the still bleeding Quatre.

Wufei sat cross legged on the floor, and held the phone in his lap. "I think we should. And the police too. That bitch has to pay for what she's done." Trowa said, trying to stop Quatre's leg from bleeding. Wufei called for an ambulence and siged as Duo flopped next to him. "Are you okay Fei-chan?" Duo asked, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. "I'm okay I guess." Wufei replied tiredly. The ambulence arrived minutes later and they took Quatre to the hospital. "We'll go with him." Katherine said, taking Trowa's hand and following the ambulence.

"I love you little dragon." Duo whispered.

"And I love you Shinigami." Wufei replied, taking him in his arms.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero and Matsuri stayed locked in a kiss on the floor. Heero was always too busy with missions to have any love interest. Releena was still too...crazy for him. "Heero...the lights are out." Matsuri said, with her lips still pressed againts Heero's. He pulled away from her and smiled, although she couldn't see him. "I'll go out and get the generator started again." He said, sliding out from under her. He ran outside quickly into the pouring rain. Matsuri grinned and held up Heero's gun. "Such a good theif." She said to her self. There was a loud thump and a moan.

Matsuri cocked the gun and ran outside. "Heero? Where are you?" she whispered. She heard a voice from behind the wall of the house. "Where's the girl?" someone demanded. "I don't know." Heero said in pain. There was another thump. Heero groaned and fell to the floor. "Where is she god dammit!!" the voice demanded. Tears fell from Matsuri's eyes. She ran around the corner, aimed and fired three times. A body fell to the floor. "Heero, are you all right?" she asked, running over to him. "Ma..tsuri…arigato." he groaned, as she pulled him off the floor. "What happened Heero? Are you okay?" she asked helping him limp back inside.

"I'm okay, he just hit me with a damn lead pipe in the head a couple times." He said wincing as she touched his bleeding head. "I'm going to take care of that. Stay here." She said, running into the bath room. The phone rang in the kitchen, and Heero started to get up. "I'll get the phone, you just stay where you are." Matsuri said, running into the kitchen with her arms full of medical supplies. "Hello?" she said, picking up the black phone. "Is Heero there?" someone said. Matsuri turned and walked towards Heero with the phone. "He can't talk because he was hit with a lead pipe but can I take a message for you?" she asked, cleaning out his injury.

"Sure. Tell him that Dorothy attacked Quatre, and he's at the hospital but he should be out by tomorrow. The number extention is five eight nine." Heero could hear a muffled voice that sounded like Trowa on the other end. "Sure, good bye." Matsuri said, hanging the phone up. Heero winced as she put some rubbing alchohol on his head. "Don't move. Oh, that was one of your friends. Dorothy attacked Quatre and he's in the hospital but he sould be out by tomorrow." She said, putting a bandage over his head.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Quatre slept peacefully in his hopsital bed as Trowa and Katherine sat by his side. "I can't believe someone would do such a think. It's awful." Kathy said, taking Trowa's hand. "Why were you looking for me Kathy? I was a jerk to you…why'd you come back?" he asked. Katherine sighed. "Trowa, there's been a lot of things I wanted to tell you but I just..can't. I needed to see you again. There's just something about you that keeps pulling me in. Even if you did something crazy like try to kill me, I'd still love you." She said, blurting out the last few words.

Trowa gasped. "I'd never do anything like that Kathy..is that how bad it was?" he asked. She nodded and put her head in her hands. "I was so mad at you.You just left without a word. Just a letter saying goodbye and that's it! God, I was going insane for so long until I finally decided to come here." She said angrily. Trowa squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry Kathy, I'm so so sorry." He sobbed. Katherine took his hand and squeezed it, saying, "Trowa, I love you. From the moment I saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. Everytime I threw a knife at you, I'd be so worried that I might scar your beautiful face."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "T..Trowa?" Quatre mumbled, turning his head. "Quatre, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Trowa asked, releasing Kathy. "My leg hurts, but that's all. Please let Releena know that I'll be in school tomorrow." Quatre said, his hand drfting to the gash in his leg. Trowa shook his head and said, "No Quatre, you have to rest now. It's a Friday so I don't think you'll miss much." The Arabian pilot's smile faded. "You are very wrong sir. I have three tests tomorrow and I can't miss them. I'll be fine with a pair of crutches." He protested.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Wufei held Duo in a tight embrace. "I told you, I have to protect you from people like Dorothy, my dear Wufei.." Duo murmured, resting his head on Wufei's shoulder. "And I told you I don't need to be protected." Wufei said, doing the same. The rain beat on the roof heavily, thunder still rumbling every so often. Duo grinned and said, "You have a really cute neck, did you know that?" Wufei smirked and put his hand on the other boy's neck. "No, I didn't. No one's ever told me that." He said smiling slightly.

Duo started to nibble on it gently, sending chills up and down Wufei's spine. "Ooh, stop that Duo." Wufei said, smiling with pleasure. "Why, does it make you feel good?" Duo asked, stopping only to speak. "All right Shinigami, you win." Wufei said, biting into Duo's neck as well. They both toppled to the floor as their knee's gave way. "Damn..where did you learn how to do that?" Wufei asked, suddenly breathless. Duo traced his finger along the gold dragon on Wufei's shirt. "I saw someone do it once." He said shyly. "Were you watching porn?!" Wufei shouted playfully.

"How was I supposed to know that Benni, Sami and Marco were gonna get naked and screw each other?" Duo said, playfully nipping at Wufei's shoulder. "I knew it. But how did Benni do it if he was shot?" Wufei asked, goosebumps rising on his skin. Duo pulled him self ontop of the other boy and shrugged. "I guess the kid missed or something." He said before capturing Wufei's lips with his own.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero stared into Matsuri's green eyes. "That should just about do it." She said, making sure the bandage was secure. "How does it feel?" she asked, noticing Heero's Prussian eyes staring into hers. "…Fine! Sorry, it's fine." He said, coming out of a daze. Matsuri frowned and streched her back over the couch. Her black tanktop rose slightly revealing her belly button. Heero smirked and started tickling her stomach. She flipped over and fell onto the floor laughing. "Hey! I could have really gotten hurt!" she said, whacking Heero's shoulder.

"Yeah. Could have but didn't." Heero replied, leaping off the couch, and pushing his body up against Matsuri's. "Hey..what are you doing?" she asked, as Heero stared down at her. He twirled her silky black hair in his fingers. Matsuri smiled and she pulled Heero into a kiss. Her hands explored his back, tracing her fingers along the muscles, reaching down and grabbing his firm buttocks. His did the same, stroking his hands over her bra straps, reaching down, and pulling her body into his. She moaned in delight as she felt his member brush hers. ~What am I doing?! This is insane.I can't do this!~ Heero thought as he led Matsuri into his bedroom.

They fell onto the bed, still wrapping each other in kisses. Heero's hands drifted under her shirt to her bra strap. "Mm..no, we can't do this..I'm sorry." Heero groaned, sliding out from underneath Matsuri's body. "You.but..I want to!" she begged. He shook his head, but she ran at him again, pushing his body into the wall, kissing him furiously. "Please don't Matsuri.." Heero pleaded as she lowered her hands to the top of his pants. She refused to stop however, and his cotton pants fell to the floor.

Quatre glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight. The doctor handed him a pair of crutches and he, Trowa and Katherine headed outside. "Call me if you need anything." Trowa said as Quatre climbed into one of the limo's Rashid brought. Quatre nodded and drove away. Trowa took Kathy's hand and started walking towards his small house. "You will stay with me right?" he asked her, kicking a pebble. "I guess I can if it doesn't bother you too much, having a pretty girl in your house." She said smiling.

"No problem, pretty girl. Who knows, maybe there will be a handsome boy there too." He said smiling slightly. "So does this sort of thing happen every day?" she asked as they neared Trowa's apartment. "You mean having a crazy girl attack my friends? No it doesn't." he said smiling. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and walked inside. He flicked on the light and walked into the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked, turning to her. Kathy nodded and picked up a picture from the table. It was of Trowa and Katherine after a big circus performance. "Trowa.I didn't know you still had this picture." She said staring down at it.

"Oh..I wanted to keep it so I'd never forget the times we spent together." He said shyly. Kathy put the picture down and went into the kitchen. "A cozy place you have here." She said, sitting at the small wooden table. "Thanks." He said, looking in the fridge for some food. "You want some cherries?" he asked, teasing her with the jar. She nodded and reached for it. "I love cherries. Here, have one." She said, holding the stem of one in between her thumb and index finger, she put the fruit into Trowa's mouth and pulled the stem off.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

At the Winner mansion, Rashid was talking to Quatre in his room. "I can't believe this happened. Do you need anything?" Rashid asked, cursing at himself inwardly. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Quatre replied, climbing into bed. "Allright. Goodnight Master Quatre." Rashid said, closing the door. The young Arab stared at the ceiling. ~I can't believe Dorothy would do such a thing. Does she love me this much? Or is it out of anger and hate because I rejected her so many times?~ He thought back to the first note she had written him when they first started going to Releena's school.

__

Dear Quatre,

I was wondering if you would like to go to the winter festival with me this weekend. I know it's short notice but I'd really like it if we could go together. Dorothy Catalonia

It was sweet enough but there was something about her he didn't like. But what was it? That she defeated him in that duel earlier in space? No, there was nothing about her he hated (minus the eyebrows of course). He was being a total and complete jerk to her.He climbed out of bed to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. ~I hope she can forgive me for what I've done.~ he thought as he wrote.

Heero gasped as Matsuri's mouth closed around his member. He slid against the wall onto the floor, running his fingers through her hair wildly. "No..god.don't stop.." he begged, squeezing her neck. After awhile, Matsuri released him and moved up to his face. They met in an explosion of kisses, his tongue tasting hers as she tugged at his shirt. They broke momentarily, only so she could remove his shirt. Her hands slid across his chest, sqeezing at his muscles, gasping as he sucked on her neck. Heero lifted her body and walked to his bed, laying her down he pulled of her black tank top.

She arched her back as his hands ran over her breasts. He reached his hands around and unclasped her bra and slid it off of her body. Matsuri stared up at Heero's gorgeous naked body that stood in front of her. "Are you sure?" Heero asked her, rubbing his hands across her upper body. She nodded and smiled as he slid her shorts and panties off. Carefully, he climbed ontop of her and nuzzled her breasts. His mouth surrounded her right breast and he suckled it gently, moans of pleasure escaping Matsuri's lips.

He moved to the left and did the same. He pulled himself onto the bed completely and faced her. "This is the last time I'm going to ask you, but you want to do this?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together. She nodded and looped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself ontop of her. He began to slide in. Matsuri hissed in pain and dug her nails into Heero's neck. "I'm sorry." Heero whispered as the pain slowly went away. "For what?" she asked. He then thrust into her, tearing through her virgin walls, wincing as she screamed out his name. He layed on her and whispered in her ear. "Shh, don't cry, just relax. I won't move, just relax."

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Trowa led Kathy into his room. "You can stay here, I'll sleep on the floor inside." He said, pulling a blanket out of the closet. "Trowa, can't you just hold me tonight? It's been so long since I've seen you and..please?" Kathy said, staring at the bed. Trowa took a deep breath and put the blanket back. "Sure. Come on." He said, climbing into bed. Kathy smiled and climbed in next to him. Trowa wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Goodnight." She smiled and did the same.

TBC

Hotaru


	6. Fushigi Onna 6

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 6

~The next morning in lunch at school~

Duo rested his head on Wufei's shoulder as he sipped his soda. "You look...different Heero. Something happened." He said. Heero bit his lip and shook his head. "No..nothing happened." He said quickly. Releena and Quatre arrived at the table, followed by several of Quatre's 'fans'. "How are you doing Quatre?" Heero asked, hoping to get out of the spotlight. "I'm fine, can't even tell a letter opener was shoved in my leg." He said with a smile.

Releena sat at the table and sighed. "Afternoon guys." Trowa said, appearing at the table. Next to him stood Katherine in a school uniform. "Releena, Kathy wants to enroll here." Trowa said as he and Kathy sat at the table. Releena nodded and said, "Okay, it's going to take some time to get all her papers straight." Duo nuzzled Wufei's shoulder and said, "You're so warm Fei-chan." Wufei started to blush.

"So tell me Duo. Are you still watching those soap opera's?" Quatre asked. Duo shrugged. "Sorta. There was one on the other day called One Lab, One Life or something. Anyway, there were these three women who worked there and they had a fetus, and they killed it. I missed the first half hour so I'm not so sure what happened. Anyway, they cut it up into a million tiny pieces and were driving all around stuffing the bags in different spots and stuff. Then one of the women found out that the fetus was her cousins or something. It's pretty whacked up." He said.

Releena stood up and put her hand in Kathy's shoulder. "Can you please come with me so I can enroll you now?" she said, Katherine nodded and left with her. As Quatre sipped his tea, a girl from the school walked over to him shyly. "Are you okay Quatre?" she asked nervously. "I heard what Ms. Catalonia did to you and I don't think it was right at all." Quatre smiled and set his tea down. "Thank you for asking, but I'm really fine. Please don't be mad at Dorothy, she didn't do anything wrong." He said.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him as the girl walked away. "Quatre, are you insane!? That bitch tried to kill you!" Duo exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "You don't understand Duo. It's not her fault." Quatre objected. Heero sighed and tossed the newspaper he was reading on the table. "Heero?" Wufei asked, looking up from his book. "I don't think we have to worry about Matsuri anymore." Heero said bluntly. Four pairs of eyes focused on him. "What the hell do you mean? She wants to kill my Fei-chan." Duo said, glaring at Heero.

The bell chimed and everyone started to get up. "I just know, okay?" Heero said, retreating into the school. Trowa watched him momentarily. "There's something odd about him today. We need to find out what happened." He said, before heading inside as well. Duo put his hand on his head and sighed. "I don't know man. One day, he's all for killing her, the next, he doesn't." he said, grabbing his bag. Wufei smirked and picked up his book. "Don't worry. Heero thinks on a straight path. He can't get distracted easily." He said, as he and Duo headed inside. (oh how wrong you are my dear Fei.)

"I'm open!" Duo shouted, waving his hands in the air. The ball was passed and he slammed it into the basket, winning the game as usual. "All right!" he said, jumping in the air. Wufei glared forward, with his arms crossed as the teacher approached him. "Wufei, you do know you have to play in gym in order to pass don't you?" he said. Wufei nodded and his glare remained straight forward. "O..kay. How about we give you a different gym. Do you swim? Maybe they can put you there?" the teacher suggested. Wufei shrugged.

"Okay, bring this to Releena's office today after school." The teacher said, handing Wufei a sheet of paper with the requested class change. Duo walked over to him, looking awkwardly at the teacher. "What was that all about?" he asked as they headed to the locker room. "He wants to change my class." Wufei said, pulling his locker open. Duo shook his head furiously. "Change it to what? You can't go any where without me! It's not right." He said quietly. "He wants me to swim. Might as well though. At least it's better than basket ball." Wufei replied, slipping his gym shirt of and pulling his school-uniform shirt on. "What ever." Duo muttered.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero groaned when he received his history test back. "Mr. Yuy, I'd suggest you'd study a bit harder next time, hm?" his teacher said smugly. "Yes sir." Heero muttered, staring at the sixty three on his paper. /That was stupid Heero. Telling them not to worry about Matsuri. What a joke. So what if she slept with you? She has a mission and that's to kill me, and the others. I just can't let her find out. That's what I have to do./

"Mr. Yuy!! Can't you pay attention at least once in my class?!" his teacher shouted. Heero rolled his eyes and said, "What?!" The teacher closed her eyes and said, "I asked you why Napoleon was good for France? You're answer, Mr. Yuy?" Heero sighed and said, "He increased national pride and spread France's power across Europe." She smiled and nodded. /Why the hell do we have to know this shit. It wasn't even in the year a.c. What the hell is 1874? And a.d? When was this?/ The bell chimed and Heero raced out of class, eager to get home and make sure Matsuri was there and not ready to kill him.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

"Hey Chang! Coach wants to see you." A boy called after Wufei. He turned his head wearily. "Me? Why?" he asked. The boy leaned against the wall and said, "She likes you. She likes your skill I mean. We're starting a swim team and we need one more guy, you interested?" Wufei thought for a minute. It would piss Duo off, and he was awfully cute when he was mad. "Okay, where and when?" Wufei said with a smirk. "Right now actually by the pool. I'll walk with ya. By the way, my name's Li." The boy said.

Wufei nodded and said, "Thanks Li." They walked down towards the pool, and when they arrived, a coach was waiting. "Great! Thanks for coming Wufei. Why don't you put on a suit and get ready." She said, holding the door open. Wufei nodded and headed into the locker room. He got changed into a black speedo type bathing suit (gah) and walked back to the pool. "Okay, why don't we try the fifty meter free style?" the coach suggested. Wufei nodded and headed to the end of the pool. "Just dive in and go as fast as you can." She said, leaning against the wall. She was wearing a tight black bathing suit and a white coat.

"Go ahead!" she said. Wufei nodded and dove into the pool. Li and the coach watched as he cut into the water with his arms, gliding down the pool in almost a blur. "Woah, he's fast." She said, leaning forward. He turned around and swam back to the end of the pool, still flying like a bullet. Li and the coach walked over to where he was about to stop. He emerged from the water, dripping wet. "How was that?" he asked, spitting water from his mouth. "That was amazing! I'd have to be insane not to let you on the team!" the coach exclaimed. Wufei nodded and headed to the lockers again. "Practice is right after school tomorrow. Call me Sakura." The coach called after him.

Duo glanced at his watch again and again. "Shit, it's already three thirty, where the hell is he?" he mumbled, stomping on a dead leaf. Wufei emerged from the school, his hair still damp. Another boy was with him. Duo growled and ran over to them. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how long I've been waiting here?" he said angrily. Wufei wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulder and said, "Calm down Maxwell. They want me on the swim team." Duo nearly dropped on the ground. "What?! Really?" he exclaimed, trying not to let the other boy hear him. "Duo, stop it. I won't be around that often, that's all." Wufei replied.

"We have to check up on Heero about that girl remember?" Duo said changing the subject. "Yes, I do. I'll see you later Li." Wufei replied. Li nodded and headed off. "'Li'? Oh is that his name? Have I been replaced by some big man swimmer?" Duo asked sadly. Wufei slapped him in the back of his head. "No one can replace you baka." He said sweetly. Duo started to blush and he dropped his head. "Aww, Fei-chan. You're so sweet." He whipered.

TBC

Hotaru


	7. Fushigi Onna 7

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7

Trowa helped Quatre into his limo, as Kathy stood by his side. "Can we give you a ride home Trowa?" Quatre asked, moving over to make room. "Sure. Thanks." Trowa said, getting into the car. Kathy climbed in and Rashid drove off. "Is there any news about the girl who did this to you?" Kathy asked, holding her books on her lap. Quatre shrugged and said, "I don't really know. I don't want her to go to jail. She's just confused." Trowa nodded and they arrived at his apartment a short while later. "Thanks Quatre. We'll see you tomorrow." He said, waving as the car drove off.

Quatre sighed and rested his head against the cold window. He said not a word until he and Rashid arrived at home. "What time will dinner be?" he asked before heading up the stairs. "It will be ready around six thirty sir." Rashid replied. The young Arabian nodded and headed to his room. He rested his head against the door and sighed. ~Poor Dorothy. It's all my fault.~ He opened the door quietly and stepped inside his room. There was a surprise waiting. "Hello Quatre." A small voice coming from his bed said.

"Dorothy." Quatre whispered, walking over with his cutches. He lifted her chin with his index finger and smiled gently. "I..I'm sorry Quatre..what I did was wrong and selfish and I'm just so goddamn sorry." Dorothy said, tears running down her face. "You're not to blame for this Dorothy. It was my fault. I rejected you in a cruel manner and I'm sorry about that. Please don't cry." Quatre said, resting his crutches against his bed. He pulled Dorothy up and into his arms. She gasped as his gentle hands slid across her back. "I just hope you can forgive me, for you have done nothing wrong." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But Quatre, I tortured you in a dank dreary house. I shoved a knife in your leg..I-" Dorothy protested before being silenced by Quatre's finger over her lips. "I told you--you did nothing wrong." He whispered. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up. "I love you." She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Heero sat at the table in his kitchen, with a full meal in front of him. "Well, don't just stare at it, eat!" Matsuri urged with a smile. Heero shook his head and stared at his hands. "I haven't had a home cooked meal for so long." He murmured. Matsuri walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Heero, last night was so wonderful and I wanted to pay you back. This is the only thing I can do." She whispered into his hair. Smiling he picked up a fork. "Only if you join me." He said. Smiling, she sat across from him and began eating. "What did you get on that history test?" Matsuri asked, smiling sligtly.

Heero groaned inwardly. /How does she know about the test?/ "I peeked in your bag while you were in the shower and saw your grade. Don't worry about it Heero. I don't care how well you do in school." She said reassuringly. Heero sighed and picked up his glass of water. "That's good to know. Why were you looking through my things? Do you do that often?" he asked, staring at her over the brim. "Well, while you were gone, I wore your clothes brushed my hair with your brush, wore your socks." she said teasingly. Heero smirked and threw his napkin at her. The phone rang and Heero reached it before Matsuri could.

"Hello?" he said into the reciever ignoring Matsuri who was making faces at him.

"Hey Heero, how's it going?" Duo said, happy as usual.

"Hey Duo. Nothing much. Just eating." Heero replied, throwing a pillow at Matsuri.

"Eating eh? Well, is it okay if me and the guys come over tomorrow?"

"Come over? What for?"

"Well, Fei wants to 'examine' this girl who wants to kill us. But he has swim practice so we'll be a little later that Trowa and Quatre."

"Swim practice? Okay, whatever. Bye Duo."

"See ya tomorrow." Duo said, before hanging up.

Matsuri grinned and flopped onto the couch. "So, what's going on?" she asked, placing her legs across Heero's lap, who just sat on the other end. "The guys are coming over tomorrow." He said, massaging Matsuri's feet. "Ooh. That feels good…wait! What guys?" she asked. Heero turned his head towards her and smiled slightly. "The guys- Duo and Wufei, Trowa maybe Katherine, and Quatre." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Matsuri grinned devilishly and rested her head on a pillow. "Are they good looking?" she whispered. Heero pinched one of her toes and said, "What does that matter?" She winked and laughed.

Duo sighed deeply as he stared into the sky. /Who was that guy?..Li's his name. Aw come on Duo, don't be paranoid, he's just on the swim team too. I can only hope atleast./ he thought, staring down at his silver cross. /I shouldn't be so untrusting with Wufei. He's my love and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me./ Sighing again, he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the water on and stripped out of his clothes. Staring into the mirror, he started taking his braid out. He saw Wufei's reflection in the mirror, and he smiled. /I wish you were here Fei-chan, but you're busy, studying and stuff. Too busy for little old me./

Stepping into the hot shower, he jumped back against the wall. "Yikes that's hot!" he exclaimed, inching under the water. His thoughts drifted around.from Wufei to Death Scythe. /How long has it been old buddy? A year? Two years? It seems like an eternity since we had to say goodbye. I don't care what anyone says. You're a great friend…you were a great friend..always there when I needed you. But, the killing has stopped and there is finally peace. For now./ After washing off, he stepped out of the shower and went into his room, tying a white towel around his waist. He sat on his bed and stared at the phone. A few seconds later, he dialed a number.

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Kathy and Trowa sat in silence as they watched t.v. "So Trowa.do you have a significant other yet?" Kathy asked suddenly. Trowa blushed and shook his head 'no'. "To tell you the truth, I used to...well, after you left, I felt so sad and I needed someone to love and there was this guy and he reminded me so much of you." She began, twisting her hands in her lap nervously. Trowa took her hand and smiled. "But, he found out that I was only with him because he reminded me of you and he left. I didn't really love him, it wasn't true love like with you. But I just wanted you to know." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kathy, please don't cry. I understand, and it's okay." Trowa said, cupping her face in his hands. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Thank you Trowa. Thank you." She whispered, kissing him softly. A slow song was playing on the radio, and Trowa took Katherine's hand and pulled her up. "Dance with me." He said, pulling him into her arms. He turned the t.v. off, and rocked her gently in his arms. "Kathy, I'm promising you now, that I will love you forever, and I will stay with you forever." He whispered. Katherine smiled and replied, "Thank you Trowa. I promise you too."

._-_._-_._-_._-_.

Wufei closed his book and looked out the window as a figure walked towards his house. He raised an eye brow as the door rang. Carefully, he slipped off the couch and went to the door. "Who is it?" he asked cautiously. "I've got a delievery here for a Wufei Chang." A voice said through the door. Wufei pulled it open and said, "That's me." The person nodded and handed him a white envelope. "Have a nice evening." He said before turning around. "Thanks, you too." Wufei replied before closing the door.

He walked back to the living room and opened the envelope to reveal a letter. He opened it and smirked.

On this lonely night,

My only thoughts are of you.

And in my heart, there's something I know,

All our feelings are true.

When I think of all the times we share,

And all the kisses too,

You know that you'll always be mine

And this love poem is for you.

I love you;

Three words can change our lives forever

I love you;

Please say we'll always be together.

A simple poem, a simple kiss

A simple way to say I love you

And now the question of the day,

Will you say you love me too?

Your Shinigami

TBC

Hotaru


	8. Fushigi Onna 8

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 8

Heero scooped Matsuri in his arms and carried her to his bed. "Oh, where are we going?" Matsuri said, giggling. Heero placed her on the bed and went into the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth and he said, "We're going to bed." She frowned and slid under the blankets. "Okay, if you insist." She said, nuzzling her head into the pillow. Heero rinsed his mouth out and climbed into bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his chest. "I'm feeling okay, still a little sore." She replied. He could feel her warm breathing on his neck. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No, don't be sorry, I'm fine now okay?" She said, kissing his neck gently. "Okay, enough apologies for one day. Let's just get some sleep." Heero said, sighing deeply. Matsuri smiled and whispered, "Goodnight love."

The next morning.

Quatre climbed out of the limo and waved goodbye to Rashid. Heero wouldn't be at school this early, but Trowa should be arriving soon. So, Quatre crutched his way over to a bench and sat down.

~I love you -- she had said it, plain as day. But wasn't that obvious? No one would sneak into your room at night to apoligize for torturing you just because of mutual feelings but then again, she might be tricking you Quatre, knowing you have a forgiving heart. Damn! Why do things have to be so complicated?~

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Quatre?" Trowa asked worridly. The young Arabian shook out of the daze and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. How are you two?" Quatre asked, looking from Trowa to Katherine. "We're fine, but I'm a bit worried about today." Trowa said, sitting beside Quatre on the bench. "Worried? About what? What's there to be worried about?" Kathy asked, clueless to what's going on. "Nothing, I have to stop by Heero's today after school. You can go straight home if you want." Trowa said, almost as if it were an order.

Heero approached them, staring at the floor. "Good morning Heero. Are you okay?" Quatre asked, trying to read the expression on Heero's face. "Yeah." Was the light response. Releena was walking over towards them, royal as always. "Quatre, Trowa, the student body has requested that you two perform a duet. Will you accept?" she askd, as if they were no longer friends but associates. Trowa frowned //_- Quatre smiled ^_^ Kathy smiled //^_^\\,and Heero glared at Releena from the corner of his eye ¬_¬

"Okay." Was Trowa's shocking response. Quatre beamed even more. "Wonderful! I'll inform you about the date. Let me know how much time you need to prepare." Releena said before heading back inside. Heero snorted and Duo and Wufei arrived. "Hey guys! What's shakin'?" Duo asked, setting his bag down on the floor. "Trowa and Quatre have agreed to play a duet together." Katherine said happily. "Allright! Another day I get to miss class! No, seriously, it's gonna rock!" Duo exclaimed, tightening his grip around Wufei's neck.

"I heard you joined the swim team." Heero said, looking in Wufei's direction. He blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, now I have something to do with all that free time." He said. Duo frowned and said in a sad voice, "But Fei-chan.if you're bored you can always come over my house and we can-" Them, the bell rang and everyone prepared to leave. "Don't forget, my house after school." Heero said before running inside. Duo released Wufei's neck from his grip and said, "Why'd you have to join the swim team? What am I gonna do when I'm lonely and need someone to talk to?" Wufei frowned slightly.

"You're acting like this is going to take up all my time. It only meets three times a week Come on now Duo, please don't be upset." Wufei pleaded as they walked inside. Duo sighed and nodded. "I'm just going to find a way to get through the days you're not here." He said sadly, standing outside the door to his class. Wufei took his koi into his arms. "Duo, don't worry about it. But let's just see how it goes this week and if you're really that lonely, I'll quit okay?" he murmured. Duo nodded and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm pleased to see you're here on time but maybe it would help if you were actually in the class room." Duo's teacher screeched, poking her head out the door. Duo smiled as Wufei walked down the hall to his next class. "Yeah.right." He whispered, taking his seat. "Now class, yesturday we were talking about tragic plays. Most of you know of Romeo and Juliet but does anyone know anything else? Duo?" the teacher asked, snapping her fingers in front of Duo's face. "Yeah. Me and Fei." Me muttered.

***

Heero stared into a wall as his teacher babbled on and on about the structure of atoms. "So, Mr. Yuy, how can we tell the number of protons and electrons?" Heero's pudgy teacher asked, leaning on a file cabinet. Heero moaned inwardly and looked down at his notes. "By looking at the atomic number." He muttered. "And the number of neutrons?" the teacher continued. Heero wrinkled his nose slightly. "Subtract the atomic number from the atomic mass sir." He said. ~This guy reminds me of a farm animal.which one..a donkey maybe? Or a goat?~ There was a knock on the door before Releena pushed it open.

"Good afternoon everyone. Due to many of your requests, I have asked Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner to perform a duet for the school, and they agreed." She said. Heero rolled his eyes and stared out the window. ~I wonder how Matsuri's doing.~ "Unfortunatly, we don't have a date set yet so please be patient and we will let you know as soon as possible." Releena continued, before closing the door again. Heero noticed a girl sitting across from him was smiling in his direction. He looked away quickly, trying to focus on the subject at hand.

TBC

Hotaru


	9. Fushigi Onna 9

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply

Fushigi Onna

By: Hotaru

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 9

A short while later at lunch.

"I'm going to get something to eat, be right back." Katherine said, walking over to the lunch line. Duo was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, staring at Heero. "Gods Duo would you stop staring at me!" Heero asked with an exasperated sigh. Duo shook his head 'no' and continued to stare. Wufei twisted his mouth and went back to his book. "I think I'll be off my crutches by Monday." Quatre said suddenly, looking down at his injured leg. Trowa smiled slightly and said, "That's good. At least we know it's healing." Quatre smiled and looked over as Katherine made her way towards the table.

Someone stuck her leg out in Kathy's path and she tripped and fell to the floor. Trowa jumped up and went to help her. However, remaining calm and graceful, Katherine picked herself up off the floor, brushed off her skirt, raised her hand and slapped that girl across the face. Trowa took her arm and pulled her over to where the others were sitting.The girl stared in their direction, but looked away when she met Trowa's glare. "Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring the stares. Kathy nodded and her lips quivered. "Don't cry Kathy. They're just stupid, don't let them get to you." Trowa whispered, taking her hand in his own. "Okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kathy apologized quickly.

Duo jumped out of his chair and pointed at Heero. "I know!!" he exclaimed. Heero's eyes widened and he quickly pulled Duo into the corner. "You know what?" he asked quietly. Duo was grinning from ear to ear. "You slept with her didn't you!" he said as quiet as possible. Heero sighed deeply and closed his eyes before saying, "Duo, I swear to the gods that if you tell anyone, I will kill you." The young american winked and walked over to the table. Wufei eyed him suspiciously. "So what was it you found out?" he asked, sipping at his tea. Duo smiled and said, "That mark on Heero's head was from a lead pipe. He got a good whacking."

Heero smiled and nodded. "That's right. A thick lead pipe." He said. Wufei shook his head and went back to reading. "You guys, why isn't Releena eating with us?" Quatre asked, looking over at the table where Releena and a bunch of her popular friends were sitting and chatting. "I guess she thinks she's better that us. Baka onna." Wufei spat, closing his book and setting it on the table. The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Heero sighed and trudged to his next class.

Duo reported he barely passed another chemistry test when the passed each other in the hall. "Come on Duo, you can do better than that can't you?" Heero said, leaning against the wall. Duo shrugged and said, " I might be able to but I won't. Love me for who I am, not who I can be." Wufei appeared behind them. "What about loving you?" he asked, kissing Duo's cheek lightly. Duo blushed slightly and showed Wufei his test. "You can do better than this can't you?" Wufei asked, handing the test back.

Heero smirked and said, "I said the exact same thing. I gotta get going, see you guys later right?" Wufei and Duo nodded and heading off to the pool. "Are you sure you want to stay at practice?" Wufei asked. His koi nodded and put his hands behind his head. "I have to protect you, remember?" he said. Wufei smiled and sighed.

Quatre waved his hands in the air, trying to get Heero's attention. "Hey! You want a ride home?" he asked, as Heero approached them. He shrugged and nodded. "So, you ready to meet her?" he asked as they all climbed into Quatre's limo. "As ready as we'll ever be. She can't be that bad if you can tolerate her, ne Heero?" Trowa said, winking ever so lightly. "Yeah." Heero muttered. Soon aftrer, they arrived at Heero's apartment.

"Thanks Rashid. I'll call when we're done." Quatre said, waving to his friend and ally. Heero opened the door and was greeted by Matsuri. "Welcome home Heero. Are these your friends? They _are_ cute!" She said, smiling. Heero shook his head and draped his coat over the chair. "Hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre said, extending his hand. Matsuri took it and said, "Nice to meet you Quatre, you may call me Matsuri if you'd like." She repeated the process with Trowa. The three boys pretended to study and do homework, and while Matsuri watched, she was thinking very hard.

~They look so familiar, but where have I seen them before?~ she thought. A short while later, Duo and Wufei arrived. "So how was practice?" Quatre asked, looking up from his books. Duo grinned and flopped onto the couch. "Fei's amazing! He's better than all the swimmers there! He's great, and fast as a bullet!" he said boastingly. Wufei blushed slightly and sat on a chair. "Don't boast for me Duo, I'm not that good." He said, sounding slightly embarrased. Matsuri's eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"Heero..what the hell is going on?" Duo asked quietly. "I don't know Duo, relax. Don't act supsicious." Heero hissed as Matsuri returned, a paper in hand. She looked from the former pilots, back at the paper. "I…it's you!! I knew it was!!" she shouted, drawing a gun. The G-boys jumped from the seats, all worried looks on their faces. Matsuri looked at Heero with tears in her eyes. "Why did you lie to me Heero? You said you didn't know them!! You lied to me!!" she shouted, pointing the gun at his head.

"Matsuri, I'm sorry, but I did it to protect you both!" Heero argued. Matsuri shook her head, tears spilling down her face. "No! You're one of them! You don't love me! You just pretended to protect them, him! You did it! You killed Treize!!" she shouted, pointing the gun at Wufei. The paper in her hand was the one on Heero's disk, and it fell to the floor. "How could you lie to me Heero? I thought you loved me!" She shouted, staring into Wufei's obsidian eyes.

Heero tried to take the gun, but Matsuri pulled away and cocked the gun. "I do love you!" Heero said quietly. He tried to take the gun again, but she pulled the trigger. Heero's head turned to the target of her bullet. Duo stood in front of Wufei, his arms open, eyes sqeezed shut. "Oh, gods! Duo!!" Wufei shouted, catching Duo's body as it crumpled to the floor. "He's okay, just in shock." Quatre said, looking down at the silver cross that protected Duo, and ricoched the bullet back at it's shooter.

"Matsuri! Oh gods..no." Heero cried, catching her limp body as she fell to the floor. "Hold on.." he said shakily, "You're going to be okay." Matsuri's hand layed over the bullet wound in her chest. Heero pressed down on it firmly with tears in his eyes. He had never loved anyone, and never felt loved by anyone until now. She couldn't die. She wouldn't die. "Call for an ambulence!" Heero shouted, grabbing a towel that was strewn on the couch and pressing over Matsuri's wound.

Quatre hesitated for a split second before running (crutching?) to the phone. Heero pulled Matsuri's body close to his as his crystalline tears spilled into Matsuri's dark, ebony hair. "H-Hee..ro. Why-did you.lie?" she asked, gulping for air. Heero shook his head and whispered, "Don't talk. You'll be okay. Just hang on."

Wufei held Duo in his arms as well, stroking his hair, and face. "Duo..my sweet Duo." He murmured, placing his hand over Duo's crucifix, which had saved them both. "The ambulence is here." Trowa said, looking out the window. Several EMS rushed into Heero's apartment, loaded with a strecher, and first aid kit. "Where's the injured?" one of them asked. Quatre pointed to Matsuri and said, "She's the one who was shot, and he is in shock I think." Then pointing to Duo.

They two teens were rolled into the ambulence and driven to the hospital. Quatre called Rashid, who arrived quickly and drove them to the hospital. Wufei sat silently, thinking. ~He kept insisting he had to protect me. And now, he did and nearly got himself killed. Was this fate?~ Heero stared out the window, his Prussian eyes showing a deep feeling of hurt and worry. They arrived a short while later, and Heero and Wufei rushed to find where Duo and Matsuri were.

"I need the room of two teens who just came in, one with a gun shot wound, and the other in a severe case of shock." Heero demanded. A nurse looked at a clip board and cracked some gum. "They're down the hall in the emergency room but you can't go in there-Hey!!" before she was even finished talking, Heero and Wufei were racing down the hall. Unfortunatly, they were stopped by security and had to look through a large glass window. Doctors and surgeons were hunching over Matsuri's body, working tediously to save her life.

Heero rubbed his sweaty palms on the pants of his school uniform, as he stared through the looking glass. ~Please Matsuri, don't die. Don't give up. You have so much to live for.~ A doctor walked out of the ER and looked at Wufei. "Are you Chang Wufei?" he asked. Wufei nodded, and his face fell, in fear of learning Duo was injured in some way. The doctor noticed his nervousness and smiled warmly. "Your friend is doing fine, but is resting now. You may see him if you'd like." He said. Wufei sighed and thanked the doctor quickly before running to Duo's bed.

Duo's head turned slightly at Wufei's voice. "Thank you for protecting me love." His eyes opened slowly and he smiled. "Hey Fei." He whispered hoarsely. Wufei took his hand and smiled slightly. "Are you..okay?" he asked worridly. Duo nodded and his hand floated to the silver crucifix which had a dent where the bullet struck. He pushed it to the side, revealing a indentation of the sort in his skin than resembled a cross. "Cool huh. I guess it's lucky I jumped in the way, right?" Duo murmured.

Wufei nodded and kissed Duo lightly. "If you hadn't...I don't want to think about what would have happened." He whispered, nuzzling Duo's neck. "Mmm. I told ya I needed to protect ya." Duo said, resting his head on his lovers.

Several hours later, Heero had nodded off while waiting for any details on Matsuri. Quatre nudged him in the shoulder when a doctor exited the ER. "Mr. Yuy? Can you come with me please?" the doctor asked. Heero nodded and rubbed his face quickly. "What?" he demanded as they entered the ER. "Well Mr. Yuy, she's out of surgery, and luckily, she will survive." Heero breathed a sigh of relief as he fell to the floor, over whelmed by joy. "Are you okay?" the doctor asked, helping Heero up.

"Yes.just relieved. Can I see her now?" he asked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. The doctor nodded and pointed Heero to the room Matsuri was resting in. She was awake,for when Heero opened the door, her head turned slightly. "Hey." Heero whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. Matsuri snorted and looked at the wall. "You lied to me Heero. How can I forgive you for that?" she whispered weakly. Heero could feel his heart begining to shatter. "You're right but…Matsuri, I do mean it when I say I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He began.

"Then how do you know it is love?" Matsuri retorted. Heero sighed and said, "I've never been loved by anyone ever before. And I've never loved anyone either. This feeling..that I get when I'm around you, over powers any feeling I've ever thought could possibly be love. When you smile, I get a tingling sensation in my whole body and I can't help but smile back. When I think about when we made love that night, I feel a over whelming sense of completion. My life has meaning now that I have you."

Tears began to stream down Matsuri's face, and Heero wiped them away gently. "Please Matsuri, can't you see that I love you? That I need you?" he whispered. Matsuri looked into Heero's eyes-they showed something she's never seen before. "Oh Heero..I love you too." She whispered. Heero smiled, leaned over, and kissed Matsuri gently.

And so, Heero and Matsuri lived together happily, enjoying every waking moment of their lives together, however, never speaking of that faithful night. Wufei and Duo continued to share their love for each other, and eventually got married. Of course, Trowa and Katherine married as well, and as for Quatre? He and Dorothy were involved for quite some time, before Dorothy's tragic death due to a un-detected brain tumor. :p

~ * O W A R I * ~


End file.
